Idrasil
Idrasil is the ancestral seat of power within Former Eutheria. It is located in the center of Sadursa Minor. It is situated on the southern border of the Shadewood, in the east it borders the Elderwood and Riverhaven crossing, to the west lies the Ash mountains, and in the south lies the Hintherlands. History The capital Idra Leone was supposedly built by Rachen Bore of the Darvornoth designed the city for the base of operations for the Curothain Dragonslayers 3,500 years ago. The seat of Idrasil has been continually warred over with no dynasty lasting longer than a few centuries. The longest was that of House Aquistain ruling for 300 years. It has the greatest defensive infrastructure of any city in Sadursa Minor and possibly the entirety of Greater Sadursa. It has always been considered the capital of humankind. Following the Thanon coup, Idrasil was split into Eastern Idrasil and Western Idrasil, with Zerick Thanon and Halemar Udin controlling them respectively. Recent Events ''Storm's Wake Upon the death of Haludin, Idra Leone is delved into chaos with Regmars and Thanons killing eachother. The city is eventually captured sucessfuly by Sir Warren Byrde and Revan Byrde, hanging any and all Udin loyalists. Amor Faxen manages to escape with a few dozen men. The gates of the city are opened to newly kinged Zeralk Thanon with support of the Basians and a host of 30,000 men. Halemar Udin raises a host of 8,000 loyalists with increasing numbers everyday, threatening the Idra Leone which has been ruined by battle. Three battles ensue in Idrasil following this, the first Halemar presides over the Battle of the Crystal Lakes is a complete success. The second is led by Herceus Chrane at the Toothbridge resulting in another victory. On the campaign trail Halemar is ambushed by Azimur and following is presumed dead but is MIA. The third, the Battle of Talonhall results in a crushing Udin defeat, causing banners to flee back to their castles, leaving only Herceus and a few other bannermen providing forces. 'Rising Dawn' Halemar enters Idrasil's borders at Hero's Run where the Battle of Hero's Run occurs. Halemar bawking at Zeralk, the battle proves to be a turning point in the war, taking advantage of his lack of appearance Halemar storms the field breathing fire on the back of Sezar. It is a complete and total victory and is known as the Triumph of Hero's Run. This leaves Idra Leone protected by only a few thousand Malecast soliders. Under Zerick's orders, Lord Lexus Malecast refrains from releasing his men to Zeralk, persuading their king that his own banners would prove a crushing defeat. Meanwhile he sends Sir Alani Thrush and his son Sir Maxward to liberate the beseiged House Talonhall where they release the majority of House Byrde. 2,000 men guard Idra Leone with Sir Warren Byrde raising forces from the Talons to bring to the capital. Following this the Archprophet declares Idra Leone a neutral zone and demands it be emptied of soliders both Thanon and Udin, replacing them instead with Vanadun forces. Both proclaimed kings refuse. Silent Tides '' Halemar has collected the forces he needs to march on Idra Leone totalling in approximately 40,000 men, outnumbering the defenders and with Idra Leone still damaged and suffering from riots seems susceptible to the invasion. As a scheme by Sir Lynus Morrow, they send alchemists disguised as merchants with mules into the city with the Banner of the Crimson Faith. This sigil is considered sacred and Thanon troops would not question them. The alchemists then begin to place kegs of simenlede around key points in the city. The barrels go unnoticed as kegs of rum are stacked on top of it as a gift to the soldiers by John the Brewer (truly Sir Bennet Chrane). The barrels are puncutured and begin leaking into the stone. Once Halemar's forces reach the walls of Idra Leone the fire Halemar intends to rain upon his enemies will be exacerbated and ultimately evoke combustion behind the walls causing mass chaos. Sir Volhin Blackwater leads his fleet to Idra Leone after unifying with Zerick, but reaches it too late due to his selfish action of burning the Redwater first. While the armies descend upon Idra Leone, the Azimur with their full force launch a massive, multi-theater, coordinated assault on the lands of men. From Carathdur, they break through Sunbasa and carve their way through Darvonis to the Pillar of Dawn. A fleet from Carathdur, Acamarsun, and the Sharku clans reach the Ebonpool and land approximately 100,000 mur and sack the city. Meanwhile Zerick has launched a surprise attack on Halemar who divided his forces temporarily. The armies destroy each other with a short-lived victory by Zerick as he realizes that Idra Leone fell. Sir Morathi Khloros leads the defense of Idra Leone and is last seen holding the courtyard singlehandedly as what people remain retreat through a tunnel leading to the sewer network and ultimately the Riverhavens. ''Breaking Skies'' Idra Leone due to the Mur assault and the simenlede completely destroy the city, leaving it unrecognizable as a pile of rubble. Idrasil's lands are dead or dying and are completely abandoned even by the Azimur who move never-endingly north.